For A Child
by Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha
Summary: AU. Pieces of a family.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

_Nathan is married with Rachel, but he doesn't love her anymore. However, they are still together because she doesn't want him to leave and he doesn't want to fight. One day he meets Brooke and they have an affair for a few months. Then Brooke starts dating Lucas, but she found out she's pregnant. Brooke and Lucas stay together only until the baby is 6 months. But everyone, including Nathan and Lucas, think that Lucas is the father. Brooke is the only one to know that it's Nathan. Lucas doesn't play a part in the child's life. Four years pass and Brooke is dying from cancer. She decides to tell Nathan the truth so that her child can have a family. In the meantime, Nathan and Rachel got divorced and he is now with Haley._

_In this story, Nathan and Lucas are not brothers, they are not related at all. But Peyton is Brooke's sister, she's married to Jake and they have a daughter, Jenny who is around 8 years old. It's obviously AU._

**Prologue**

Brooke Davis was dying. When the doctors diagnosised her cancer they told her she had six months left to live. It was two years ago. But now she was feeling weaker each day. Her entire body hurt and she even cringed every time her four-year-old daughter, Mary, hugged her. The little girl didn't understand what was happening and she was confused every time her mother pulled back. She couldn't understand why her mother wouldn't hug her. Mary.It was Brooke's worst fear. What was going to happen to her little girl once she was dead? She didn't want to leave her daughter. Who would take care of her? It was then that brooke decided that she should tell Nathan the truth. Nathan. They had been together a little less than five months and then she had met Lucas, whom she told was Mary's father, even if she had later pushed him away. Her daughter's birth certificate mentionned Lucas as the father.

It was the 8th september. Brooke called Nathan and asked him if he could come to see her. It wasn't really unusual. They had seen each other a few times, in a friendly way, in the last four years.

Later that afternoon, Brooke and Nathan were sitting in her living room, while Mary was taking a nap.

"Nathan, there is something I need to tell you. Actually, I need to tell you two things." Brooke finally said.  
"Sure go ahead." he responded.  
"It's kinda hard to say. Two years ago, I was diagnosised with cancer"  
"What? Brooke..." Nathan didn't know what to say. "But there's a treatment, right"  
"No"  
"But"  
"I'm dying, Nathan. I can't fight it anymore. I even lived longer than the doctors assumed, but I have no force left." she smiled weakly.  
"Brooke, I'm sorry. Wait, and what about Mary"  
"It's the second thing I wanted to talk to you about." Brooke stopped a few seconds. "Mary is your daughter"  
"What?" Nathan was flabbergastered.  
"You are Mary's father"  
"But...Lucas"  
"I lied"  
"Does Lucas know"  
"No...Nathan I'm sorry I never told you"  
Nathan didn't know how to react.  
"I have a daugter." was all he could say.

So this was the prologue. Hope you liked it. I know there was no naley, but don't worry it will come, that was just the beginning.  
review and I'll ud.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Nathan didn't know what to do and he didn't know what to tell Haley. She was his girlfriend, they worked together and they started dating at the beginning of the year.

That evening, Nathan was out for diner with Haley at his favorite italian restaurant. He was happy to be there with her, but his mind kept wandering to what he had just learned.  
Haley had noticed that Nathan was preoccupied.  
"Nathan, honey, you're okay?" she finally asked.  
"Yeah, just tired" he answered.  
"Nate, I know something's bothering you. Tell me"  
"Hales, it's nothing." he replied.  
"Don't shut me out"  
"I'm sorry. It's just hard. Okay, so, there a young woman, she has a little girl. This woman, she has cancer, she's dying"  
"Oh, Nate...she's one of your friends?" Haley asked sadly.  
"Yeah...she's...she's dying and... the little girl...she..." he didn't know how to say it.  
"She's your daughter." it was less a question than an affirmation.  
Nathan's head bolted upright. "How do you...How do you know"  
"I read it on your face, I understood."she answered with a weak smile.  
"Look, I didn't know about her until today. Well actually I did know that she existed, but I didn't know she was my daughter, I thought she was some other guy's. Hell, even that guy thinks she's his daughter." he explained.  
"How old is she"  
"She's four"  
"Poor little girl, losing her mother so young."

They finished their diner and walked towards their appartement, holding hands. "You ok with this?" Nathan suddenly asked "I mean me having a daughter"  
"Well it's a big thing, but it's not like you knew or anything." she responded. "What are you gonna do anyway"  
"Well Brooke said she wanted to fix things before she died, she said she wanted Mary to know her real father, to have a father, because actually, Lucas, the guy who was supposed to be the father was not around." Nathan said.  
"It's so sad for her. I mean for the first years of her life she didn't have a father and now she'll have to grow up without her mother." Haley added.  
"So you are ok with me taking Mary?" he wanted to be sure.  
"Yeah, she'll need you"  
"I know, but I don't want to lose you"  
"You won't" she smiled and added gigling " you're stuck with me Scott"  
Nathan dropped her hand and pulled her in his arms, before kissing her deeply.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The 11th, it was a Friday, Brooke went to Charlotte to do the necessary procedures so that Nathan could legally be Mary's father. She was told that there was a required time to consider her request and that she had to come back the next week.

The next day, Nathan took both Brooke and Mary out for diner in what had been Brooke's favorite restaurant when they were dating. Nathan wanted to get to know the little girl, even if they had decided not to tell her that he was her father until it was official. While Mary was looking at the fish tank. Brooke told Nathan that she had called Lucas to tell him the truth.

"How did he react?" "Well he was shocked, at first, but it's not like he really was acting like her father. I know I'm the one who pushed him away, but he didn't care anyway, he called what, once a year, to ask about Mary." Brooke said. "In fact I don't know if he was sad or relieved to know that she wasn't her daughter." she added.

When the food were served, Brooke told Mary to leave the fish and eat. The little girl was making a mess with her food, when she turned to her mother.

"Mommy, can we go to the zoo tomorrow? Please." Mary asked in her cute little voice.  
"Sure baby, if you want." Brooke answered.  
"Brooke, you're sure it's a good idea. I mean it could be tiring and you need to keep your strenght." Nathan inquired worried.  
"Look Nate, it's nice of you to worry about me. But my daughter wants to go to the zoo, so tomorrow we're going to the zoo."

------------------------

Sunday afternoon, the 13th.  
Brooke was on the phone with her friend Bevin, when Mary came bouncing in the room.

"Mommy we go to the zoo." the little girl said exitedly.  
"We'll leave in a few minutes babygirl." Brooke answered with a smile "listen Bevin, I have to go, Mary wants to go to the zoo, I'll call you later." she added.  
"Brooke maybe it's not a good idea, you should rest." Bevin replied anxious.  
"I want to do somenthing with my daughter. It's not going to kill me." Brooke joked.  
"Brooke! It's not funny"  
"Sorry Bev. Bye"  
"Bye."

Brooke and Mary spent the rest of the day at the zoo, they went to see nearly all the animals. That night, Brooke was very tired, but she was glad she had spent the day like that with her little girl.

The next day, Brooke died.  
It was Monday 14th september.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **One Tree Hill is still not mine.

_Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's really short, the next will be longer. Hope you'll like it anyway._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Nathan entered his appartement and slammed the door. When Haley saw his face she was immediately concerned. "Nathan...Wh...What...?"

"She's dead" was all he said.  
"Oh, Nate." She came closer to him and pulled him against her in a tight embrace. "Where is Mary"  
"She's with Brooke's sister" he responded making his way to the couch. Haley put a hand on Nathan's shoulder and softly squeezed. "It'll be all right, Nate," she murmured.

"The funeral is on Friday"  
She nodded.  
"We'll have to take time from work." he added.  
"Look Nate, I think it would be better if I didn't go." she said softly.  
"Why"  
"It's not that I don't want to, but things are so complicated already. Mary doesn't even know you're her father, she just lost her mom. God, I can't even imagine how she must feel right now."

---------------------

At Peyton's.

Mary was playing with her cousin Jenny. It wasn't unhabitual. She often stayed at her aunt's when her mom had things to do. But today was different. Her aunt, her uncle and even Jenny seemed sad. And she wanted to see her mother.

"Jenny, where is my mommy? When is she coming to pick me up?" Mary suddenly asked her cousin?

Jenny knew that her aunt Brooke was dead, her parents had told her. But they didn't know what to tell Mary. "Your mom is gone on a long trip"  
"On a trip? But she didn't say goodbye." Mary didn't understand why her mom was gone without telling her. "A long trip"  
"Yep, a very long trip."

* * *

_Please read and review._


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own One Tree Hill_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

On Friday, Nathan attended the funeral. Mary had been staying at Peyton's during the week, but when he saw her again that day, he couldn't wait to take her with him and start being her father.

When he returned to his apartement that evening, he found Haley in the bedroom, looking through a stash of papers.

"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"We need to find a new apartement"  
"You don't like this one?" he wondered.  
"I do, but we need a bigger one. With another room, Mary'not gonna sleep on the couch." she replied.  
He smiled. It was becoming real. And he was glad that Haley reacted the way she did. She seemed eager to meet Mary and to have her in her life.  
"Maybe we could get a house, with a lawn, so she could play." she added still looking at her papers.  
His smile grew bigger.

--------------------------

The next day, Nathan went to Peyton's, he wanted to get Mary as soon as possible.  
When he came back home, he looked devastated. Haley stared at him with worry, wondering what had happened, but unable to say anything. He slowly made his way to the couch where she was sitting.

"Peyton wants to keep Mary, she wants to get custody of her." He managed to choke. Haley couldn't believe her ears; this was a dream right. She watched his eyes widen with tears. The first fell down his cheek and they kept flowing. She pulled him in her arms and sat there, rocking back and forth as time goes on as slowly as possible.

Nathan eventually fell asleep, worn out. Haley however could do nothing near sleeping. She put her head in her hands, unable to control her tears anymore.

--------------------------

Mary was missing her mom more and more. She wanted her to come back.

Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Mary were having diner in silence.

"When mommy come back? She's been gone long. Her trip must be finished now. I made a drawing for her, she need to come back so I can give it to her." Mary suddenly said.

Everyone stared at her, unable to say anything. Finally Peyton said: "Sweetie, your mommy isn't coming back. She was very sick and she died."

"No, when mommy is sick she goes to the doctor and he makes it all better."

"Not this time, sweetie. Your mommy was too sick, even the doctor couldn't heal her." Jake responded sadly.

"But my miss her. She never coming back?" the little girl's eyes started to water. She wanted her mom. "Why she left me?"

"Oh, sweetie she didn't want to leave you. But she can't come back. You are going to stay with us for now on." Peyton explained to her now sobbing niece.

"I want my mommy" Mary cried. Peyton pulled her in her arms in a tight embrace. There was nothing she could say to make the little girl feel better. She couldn't bring her mother back and that was all Mary needed and wanted at the moment.

* * *

_Please review._

**Spoiler for next chapter:**_ a confrontation between Nathan and Peyton._


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own One Tree Hill_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

25th September 2006.

Nathan decided to go talk to Peyton another time before bringing the case before the courts.

Jake openned the door. "Hi, Nathan, come in," and led him to the living room where Peyton was sitting.

"What do you want Nathan?" she asked rather harshly.

"I want my daughter."

"Your daughter?" she scoffed. "You may be related to her biologically, but you have never been her father. She doesn't even know you."

"She doesn't know me yet and I haven't been in her life before because Brooke made everyone believe that Lucas was the father. But she is also the one who two weeks ago told me that she had made a mistake and that she wanted to fix it." he replied.

"But she didn't."

"Because she died before. You are going to go against your own sister's will, you are going to prevent Mary from having a father, because Brooke died to soon to do it herself?" he was fumming now. "She's my daughter, you have no right to do this."

"Actually she's not your daughter, at least not legally, and therefore I'm her closest family." Peyton answered with a calm that contrasted highly with Nathan's anger.

"I may not be legally her father right now, but I intend to change that. Besides, it was what Brooke wanted, she wanted me to take Mary, she wanted me to raise MY daughter, not you. If she had wanted you to take Mary, she would have said so, but she didn't."

"I think you should go now Nathan. And don't come back here."

"I'll get my daughter, Peyton, wether you want it or not. And since you're making this difficult, we'll have to bring this before the courts." And he left.

------------------------

Nathan stood helplessly at the window.

"Hey." Nathan spun around, startled, and saw that Haley was standing against the far wall.

"Hi," Nathan responded tiredly. He turned back to the window. Haley wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hiding her face against his neck. She began trailing soft kisses on his skin, but stopped when she realised he was so deep in toughts he didn't even reacted. "What are you thinking?" Nothing.

"What are you thinking?" she asked louder this time. Nathan snapped out of his reverie, "hmmm?"

"You okay?" she looked at him anxious.

"Peyton doesn't want to hear anything. We'll have to bring the case before the courts." he explained.

"So be it. You're her father, you have rights. I'll support you all the way, if you need anything just tell me."

He smiled and touched his lips to her forehead." I just need you." He puller her into his arms.

"Everything will be ok." she mumbled in his chest.

Later that night, Nathan laid in bed, next to Haley's sleping form, his head buried deep in the pillows. His and hers breathings the only sound in the almost silent room along with the soft whispers of the wind and the steady almost soothing sound of the rain hitting the window panes in a regular pattern. He was unable to sleep. He wanted to believe what Haley had said earlier, that everything would be okay, but he was beginning to seriously doubt it.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own anything._

_Thank you for your reviews. Here is the next chapter, it's a little longer. Hope you'll like it._

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

1st October 2006

The first day of the trial had come. Nathan was decided to gain custody of his daughter. When he got to the courthouse, Peyton and Jake were already there. She looked at him coldly.

"It's going to be okay." Jake told his wife. "Don't worry, we'll get custody of Mary."

"All rise for the honourable Judge Edwards." A cop called from the side of the courthouse.

Everyone stood up and when the judge had taken his seat, they all sat down again.

"We are here today to decide the case of the custody of Mary Davis." he began. "The parties are on one hand Peyton Jagelski, the aunt of the child, and on the other Nathan Scott, whose relation to Mary Davis has not quite been determined."

Nathan's heart was hammering in his chest. Relation not quite determined. These words sent shivers down his spine.

Nathan's lawyer, Bill Handson stood up. "Your honour, my client is the biological father of the child."

"You have no proof of this" the lawyer representing Peyton replied, "Besides, Mr. Scott is not the father mentionned in the child's birth certificate."

"This is enough," the judge said," Mr. Handson, you may call your first witness."

"Thank you your honour" Bill Handson answered," I'd like to call Lucas Roe to the stand."

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes revealed himself. Lucas. He walked past Peyton and Nathan, looking straight ahead, avoiding their eyes.

Lucas took the stand and finally looked at them.

"Mr. Roe," Bill Handson started, "what was your relationship to Ms. Brooke Davis?"

"We've been together for a couple of months." Lucas simply said.

"So what you're saying is that you dated Ms. Davis." Lucas nodded. "You were lovers." Handson added.

"Yes."

"Have you ever met Mr. Scott or Mrs. Jagelski before?" the lawyer asked.

"I had never met Mr. Scott before, but I did meet Mrs. Jagelski once." Lucas answered.

"Did Ms. Davis ever told you anything about Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, she told me about him, twice. The first time was when we first started dating, she said he was the guy she was with before." he stopped.

"When was the second time, Mr. Roe?" Bill Handson questioned.

"The second time was a few days before she died. She called me to tell me that I wasn't Mary's father and that Nathan was."

"Thank you Mr. Roe. I don't have any questions left." said Nathan's lawyer, before sitting back on his chair.

Peyton's lawyer, Henry Douglas then stood up. "So Mr. Roe, what you're saying is that Ms. Davis told you that Mr. Scott was her daughter's father."

"Yes"

"You mean the same woman who once told you and everyone else that you were Mary's father?"

"Yes"

"Doesn't that bother you to know that the child you thought was yours is in fatc not your daughter?" Douglas asked.

"I guess I was a little shocked at first, but I hadn't ever really been in her life." Lucas replied.

"How could someone truly believe what this woman ever said, when she made everyone believe for four years that Mr. Roe was her daughter's father, only to tell them later that he isn't and that her child is Mr. Scott's daughter." Douglas said. "Are we supposed to take her words that Nathan Scott is Mary's father. I mean if she said that it was the truth then she did lie for four years. How do we know it's not a lie again?" the lawyer turned back to Lucas "Thank you Mr. Roe, I have no further question."

They were murmers in the room and the judge called for order. " This trial cannot continue as long as we don't have any proof that Mr. Scott is at least really the child's biological father. This is why, Mr. Scott, I will ask you to do a DNA test.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Review anyway please._


	8. Chapter Seven

_I'm sooooo sory for the delay. I've been really busy lately, but here's the new chapter. It's rather short, but I'll try to update more soon, and I hope you'll like it anyway._**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

It was 6:03pm, Haley had just come home. She wanted to prepare a nice dinner, knowing that the day certainly would have been hard for him.

At his office, Nathan couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. His feet working faster than his mind, he went outside and got in his car. He had something to do, something he needed to do.

He dropped down onto his knees at her grave. He touched the marble headstone and traced her name with his finger and dropped a white rose on the grass.

"What do I have to do, Brooke?" he asked.

The wind rustled. Nathan remembered her smile, Mary's was just the same.

"Why did you have to go?." he asked. "Things would be so much easier if you were still here."

"Don't worry. I'll fix this", he promised. "Your daughter will be happy. I'll make sure she does." He didn't know ,but he wanted to.

Glancing at the clock, Haley noted it was 8:24pm. It wasn't like him to be this late.

Picking up the phone, Haley quickly dialed the numbers of his cell phone before she heard the front door slam. Hanging up, she walked to the door, only to find a distressed looking Nathan

"How did it go?" she asked.

"They want me to do a DNA test. I cant' believe I didn't think of it before. I mean, I believe what Brooke said. I know Mary's my daughter, but it should have been my first idea. Just to be sure, you know." he said, sitting on the couch.  
Haley to where he was was and kneeled before him, taking his hands in hers.

"You'll do the test and it will confirm that you're Mary's father. And then nobody will be able to say otherwise." she assured him.

--------------------

Nathan awoke abruptly, hhis entire body covered in a cold sweat, his breathing irregular, his eyes wildly adjusting to the dark.

Feeling impulsive, he rose from the bed, takingcare not to wake Haley and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

He flagged a taxi.

From across the street, the house seemed nice and cosy. A home. The house where his daughter was, sleeping, not even knowing who he was. He needed to get her.  
For just a second the thought of entering the house and taking her cross his mind, but it was immediatly erased by more rational thoughts.

* * *

_Please review wether you like it or not._


	9. Chapter Eight

_Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay, but here's the new chapter. And thanks for the wonderful replies._

* * *

Chapter Eight

Haley blinked slowly, the early morning light softly peeking through the slit of the curtains.  
She reached for Nathan, but only found the cold sheets. Wondering where he was she glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7am. She got up and put a robe before exiting the bedroom. She found him asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake him, she quietly made her way to the kitchen to prepare the breakfeast.

Nathan was awoken by the smell of coffee and toast. He got up and went to the kitchen where Haley was hummering to herself while preparing pancakes. She hadn't heard him enter the room. She shrieked when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and rained kisses upon her neck. He moved his mouth from her neck and claimed her lips in one swift motion.

"Good morning" he said when he pulled back.

"Good morning" she smiled. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I went out to clear my head during the night and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Wow, you made pancakes" he replied.

"Nathan, don't try to change the subject" she laughed briefly. "Where were you?"

"I went to Peyton's house." he admitted.

"Why? Why would you go there at night? Besides I thought she told you not to come back.

"I didn't went to see her, I just stayed in front of the house."

"Why?" she asked, knowing that he wasn't telling her everything.

"I'm so scared of what could happen. What if Peyton gets custody of Mary?" he said. "For a few seconds I thought of entering the house and take her." he added in a whisper.

"Oh, Nathan" Haley pulled him in her arms. They stayed like that for several minutes, before Nathan pulled away.

"So, about these pancakes.." he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Haley laughed and they started eating.

That afternoon, Nathan went to the hospital where they took some of his blood for the DNA test.

* * *

_Please review wether you like it or not._


	10. Chapter Nine

_I'm sooo sorry for the delay. Anyway here is the new chapter. I know it's short, but I'll update more soon._

_Please review._**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

23rd October 2006

It was Mary's birthday. She had turned five at 01:40 am. It was her first birthday without her mom.

Peyton had planned a nice dinner for her, with Jake and Jenny. They gave her nice presents and played games. Like a real family. But they weren't one. Besides everything that was happening and Brooke's death prevented them to be totally happy.

This was one birthday that Mary wouldn't remember.

----------------------------------------------

Nathan knew it was his daughter's birthday. But Peyton hadn't let him see her. Anyway why would she want to see him. She didn't know him, whereas Peyton was her aunt, someone she had know her whole life.

Haley was worried for Nathan. And angry. How could Peyton do that? How could she prevent a little girl to meet her father?

* * *

12th November 2006

Haley was cooking dinner. She knew Nathan had been in court today.

They had had the tests results a few days earlier. He was Mary's father.

She heard the door open and Nathan called her. "Hales? You're here?"

She went to the living room and he surprised her by taking her by the waist and spinning her around. He then put her back on the floor and kissed her urgently.

"I can see her." he said a gig smile o his face?

"Really?" he nodded.

"That wonderful." Haley exclaimed. "When?"

"Saturday. I'm so glad that I have been allowed to spend some time with her. And you'll meet her."

"Huh..." Haley trailed.

"What? You don't want to meet her?" Nathan worried.

"No, it's not that. But I think you should spend some time alone with her first." she explained.

"Oh, ok"

"Maybe you could take her to see a movie and then you'll bring her back here." Haley suggested.

"Yeah, that seems great. I can't wait to see her and for you to meet her."

Nathan chuckled when Haley pressed a kiss against his cheek. He looked down into her uplifted face and asked, "What was that for?"

"I'm just proud of you and I love you. That's all," Haley shrugged with a grin.

He brushed his lips over hers as a thank you.

"I love you so much," he said huskily. "So much, Haley."

"I love you too." She reached up and pressed her palm to his cheek.

* * *

_Next chapter: Nathan and Mary together. Haley meets Mary._


	11. Chapter Ten

_I know this is really short but I didn't have much time. I'll try to update more later. Thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Nathan stood outside Peyton's house. In a few minutes he was going to see her. His daughter. If someone had told him six months ago that he would be so excited to see his daughter he would have laughed. Sure, six months ago he didn't know that he had a daughter, but still.

And now, there he was, about to knock at the door of he house where he daughter lived. He couldn't tell wether he was scared or happy. To tell the truth, he was both.

He sighed and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and Jake openned the door.

"She's coming," he said before turning to face the staircase where only a few seconds later Peyton appearedwith Mary clutching to her hand.

"Hi Peyton," Nathan greeted her before kneeling in front of Mary. "Hi Mary," he smiled.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"It's Nathan," Peyton answered before he could say anything. "You're gonna spend the day with him, but don't worry, you'll come home tonight."

Home. Nathan felt anger rise. This was Mary's home. Peyton's house was his daughter's home. He was her father and tonight he would have to take her home. Home to a house that was not his.

He had to suppress that feeling and concentrate on Mary, even if it was only for a day.

Mary said goodbye to her aunt and uncle. They left the house and Nathan took her little hand in his.

"So I was thinking we could go watch a movie if you want." Nathan told her after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Which movie to you want to see?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said.

"Well I think there's a new kid movie, we could go see it."

"Ok"

She didn't seem really happy to be with him. But Nathan knew he had to wait. She didn't know him and the situation was complicated.


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! I'm sorry about the delay. Ayway here's the new chapter. It's short but I'll post more later. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Nathan and Mary spent quite a good time together. The little girl had started to warm up a little, she still wasn't talking much, but she had smiled and laughed a few times and Nathan thought it was a good way to begin.

Later that afternoon, Nathan took her to his appartement. He knocked on the door and Haley openned it. She would alway remember the first time she saw the Mary. The little girl had messy pigtails and was wearing a dark blue coat.

"This is Haley," Nathan told the child.

"Hi Mary," Haley smiled. The little girl smiled back and then unexpectandly, surprising both adults, she launched herself in Haley's arms.

Haley had tears in her eyes while she hugged Mary. Nathan watched the scene before him with a grin. Maybe things would work out after all.

For the rest of her time with them, Mary played with Haley, often stopping to hug her.

---------------------------------

That night, after having brought Mary back at Peyton's, Nathan took Haley for a walk on the beach.

"Mary's a very sweet little girl. She's so cute." Haley smiled thinking about the time she had spent with the little girl.

"Yeah she is." Nathan was glad that they had gotten along.

"I like her so much already Nate. And I feel so bad for her. She's so young and she has been through so much already. It must be so hard for her right now."

"I think she'll be ok. We'll make sure she is." That day with his daughter had given Nathan more faith about the trial. She was his daughter and he was going to fight for her.

"When is the next hearing?" Haley asked softly.

"In a month." Nathan sighed.

* * *

15th december 2006

When he got home that night, Nathan was worned out.

"What did the judge say?" Haley asked him when he entered the kitchen where she was cooking.

"Nothing's changed. He said I had to spend some time with Mary to get to know her better."

"That's a good thing. Isn't it?" Haley was confused, Nathan seemed worried.

"He didn't say when, which means that I can see her when Peyton will let me." he explained.

"Oh."

"I don't know anymore Hales. Maybe everyone who says that I shouldn't get custody of Mary is right. Maybe she's better off without me." His voice was deep and hoarse.

"Nathan!" Haley was shocked.

"Maybe I should just drop it." He stood helplessly at the window.

"How can you say that? You cannot give up. She's your daughter, you have to fight for her."

"It's just so hard, Hales." Nathan mumbled. Haley came closer to him.

"Nobody said it was gonna be easy. But that doesn't mean you have to give up when things get tough. That's not how it works," Haley spitted angrily before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Please review._**

* * *

Chapter 12**

The following months, Nathan didn' get to see Mary very often. Peyton always find a reason for Mary not to go with her father. The little girl was either sick or spending some time with her grandmother or a some friend's party. Nathan but he couldn't do anything since it was what the court had ordered and he didn't want to do something that would make him risk to lose his daughter completely. What Haley had told him the day he came back from that dreadful court-hearing had convinced him to fight for his child.

But sometimes he found it really hard to continue, and the fact that Peyton did everything she could to prevent him to see Mary was making it harder. However, Nathan was glad that he had Haley. She had been so supportive since the beginning. And she already loved Mary, even though she had only seen her a few times.

* * *

8 November 2007

More than a year had passed since Brooke's death. Mary was now six.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Nathan and Haley, and their families, minus a few members, was gathering, at his parent's house for the first time since the day Nathan had learned he had a daughter. It was time for a care-free day, for the young couple who had dealt with so much over the past year.

Nathan walked into the house to let the girls know that lunch was ready. He could hear soft laughter and when he entered the lounge room he saw Taylor, his sister-in-law, jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "Don't laugh at me Haley! You know you're more excited than me!" she said with a playful pout. None of the women had noticed him yet and he wondered what had gotten them so wound up. Haley saw him first and her expression was like that of a deer caught in headlights. His mother, Haley's mother and Taylor soon spotted him and a silence fell over the room.

"What did I miss? Why are you all acting so weird?" he asked with a suspicious glint in his eye

"Um, we're just going to go - help the guys." Taylor said failing to sound casual while picking up the a plate and leading Deb and Lydia out of the house.

"Hales? What's up?" he asked, his curiosity peaked. Haley stood up and moved towards him with a slight smile curving her lips. She stood on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips as his hand went instinctively to her hips. Nathan knew from her warm smile and her relaxed behavior that whatever she had to tell him couldn't be bad. However he caught a glimpse of uneasiness in her eyes. She stepped back from him slightly and took hold of one of his hands, moving it from her hip, to the exposed flesh of her stomach. Smiling back up at him widely, she saw the realization on his face. "You're pregnant?" he asked soflty.

Haley nodded her head in response.

"We're having a baby?" he asked again for confirmation, barely able to believe the exciting news. They had never discussed about children, but it sure was a great surprise.

"You're happy?" Haley asked still a little unsure.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, with everything with Mary and all, I wasn't sure..."

"I'm thrilled. I mean we are going to have a baby. We will get Mary, and she will have a brother or sister." Nathan replied a big grin on his face. She smiled.

Nathan lifted her into his arms and spun her around a few times, resulting in squeals of surprise. When he put her down a few moments later he looked at her with concern "I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't even think-"

"Nate! I'm fine. I promise I won't break and nor will the baby."


	14. Chapter 13

_This is just a really small chapter, until the next one which should be coming soon. (The more you review, the sooner it'll be.)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Nathan was happier than he had been in a long time since Haley had told him she was pregnant. And he was even more determined to get Mary. He wanted his two children to live with him, to know each other. Two children. Not so long ago he didn't have any, and now he was having two nearly at the same time.

He spent long moments just staring at Haley and everytime she caught him he had a stupid grin on his face. She was glad that the news of their child had made him so happy. She had been a little unsure at first, but now, each time he looked at her with those eyes full of love, she knew that they would be okay. Everything would be okay.

But there was still that shadow hanging over their head. Mary. Things hadn't changed. Peyton was still trying to prevent Nathan from seeing the little girl. When she kad pulled her last stunt, Nathan had barely been able to contain himself. Peyton had had the nerve to ask for a social investigation saying that it wouldn't be good for Mary to be with him and that he probably wouldn't be a good father. His lawyer had told him that he should try to get some people to write letters they would present in court. Letters testifying that it would be better for Mary to be with her father, and that Nathan would indeed be a good father.

Haley had written a letter and so had Lucas and many of Brooke's friends, like Bevin, who knew that her and Peyton didn't really get along well. Even Mary's grandfather, Peyton's father, had written one.

* * *

Maggie Grace Scott was born at 11:36 AM, on the 22th of May 2008. Looking at his small daughter, Nathan couldn't help the smile that seemed to be stuck on his face since he had seen her. He couldn't believe that he had nearly missed his daughter's birth. Not that he hadn't been at the hospital on time. No, Haley was the one who arrived late at the hospital. That morning, Nathan had gone to work at 8AM, leaving a still sleeping Haley in their appartement. A few hours later, Haley had called him saying she was in labor and that since he wasn't there she was going to take a cab. She also threatened no to let him see the child if he wasn't there on time. So she took the cab and neatly had to give birth in a nursing home, because apparently the driver was new to the city and didn't know where was the hospital. Haley ended up giving him the instructions while trying to breath. Finally the baby was born in the hallway of the maternity ward were Nathan had been waiting for her. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mary met her little sister two months after she was born. The first time she saw her, Maggie was buckled up in the back of Nathan's car. He and Haley had come to pick the little girl up, since Peyton had finally allowed to take her for the day. It was very confusing for Mary. Who was that baby? Were Nathan and Haley baby-sitting? Was the baby their child? No, it couldn't. Last time she had seen Haley she wasn't pregnant and it hadn't been that long, had it?

Nathan wanted to tell Mary that the baby was her sister, but he couldn't, not yet. Soon, he told Haley that night. Soon, they would be able to tell Mary that Maggie was her sister. And that he was her father.

* * *

12th of October 2008.

Haley was waiting for Nathan to come home. He had been in court all afternoon. The verdict was supposed to be today. She heard the door slam and soon enough, Nathan entered the kitchen. His face was unreadable.

"The judge said I was legally her father and that I should have custody." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Well, that's great." Haley replied. It was a good thing. Right? Why didn't he seemed happy? "Nathan?"

"Peyton appealed against the judgement." He added somberly.

"What?! How can she do that?" Haley was furious.

"There's a good thing though, we will have Mary every second week-end, starting next month, and there is nothing Peyton can do to stop that."

* * *

A few days after Mary's 7th birthday, Peyton told her there was something they needed to talk about.

"Sweetie," Peyton began, "Do you know what happens when a child is born? Who is there?"

"A mommy." Mary answered.

"Yes, and who else?"

"Uh, doctors." The little girl guessed.

"Yes, but who else, in a family? Peyton asked?

"Uh." Mary was confused.

"There is also a father." The blonde woman said. Peyton knew that there was risks that she would lose the trial, and since Mary was going to be with Nathan every second week-end she thought she had to tell her. "You remember Nathan?"

Mary nodded.

"Well..." Peyton hesitated. "He is your father."


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey guys, first of all thanks for your reviews, you're great. And secondly, I'm sorry it took me forever to update, I know this chapter is really short but I'll ud the next one soon._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

For the next year and a half, Mary continued to go to Nathan's every second week-end. Things weren't easy. Peyton made sure that Mary didn't like Nathan or Haley, and Jenny, who was sad that her cousin had to leave told Mary not to like her father. So the little girl learned to think that she didn't like her dad. She never told him though. But when she was at Nathan and Haley's house, she always found something bad to do, like she would put lotion in Haley's slippers and then said it wasn't her, or she would cut Maggie's bunny's ears. She thought, in her child mind that if she didn't behave well enough, Nathan and Haley wouldn't want to keep her and she could stay at Peyton's, because for her it was her home.

----------------------------------

March 2009

It was a Saturday evening, Haley, Nathan and Mary were having dinner. The court had taken a decision. Nathan would get custody of his daughter, but they would do it step by step, so as not to confuse the little girl too much.

"Mary," Nathan started," there is something we have to tell you." He paused and looked at the little girl in front of him.

"Yes Nathan?" She never called him daddy or dad, and each time his heart ached.

"From now on, you are going to come here every Wednesday." He said with a smile.

When she heard that, Mary wanted to cry even if she didn't know why and tears started to form in her eyes. But she simply nodded, she just wanted to go home. This wasn't her home, her home was with Peyton and Jenny and Jake, they were her family.

---------------------------------

The same evening, Peyton came home crying and Jake who had stayed home with Jenny immediatly understood what had happened. So he just took her in her arms and let her cry.

"We lost her." She sobbed. "We lost her. It's over."

"Shh, it's gonna be ok," Jake told his wife, but deep inside he ached too.


	17. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, and I know I say that every time, but anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it and please review._

* * *

When Nathan arrived home that night he immediatly knew something was wrong. Haley was sitting on the couch a book in her hands, but she obviously wasn't reading, her glasses were on the coffe table and she wasn't even looking at the pages in front of her. When she saw him, she stood up. 

"Nathan, we need to talk."

"Honey, what is it?" What was wrong? Things were going rather well. What could it be?

"We have to fire Olivia."

"What? Why," Nathan was confused, "She's great."

Olivia was the nanny. She had been working for them since Maggie was two months old.

"Well, apparently she's not that great."

"What do you mean?" What could Olivia have done to make Haley want to fire her?

"When I came home tonight, Laura told me a few things rather disturbing." Laura was Haley's 13 year old niece, her and her brother Adam were staying with them for a week.

Haley went back to the couch and Nathan sat next to her.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that Olivia doesn't treat Mary and Maggie the same way."

"Well, Hales, they're not the same age, it's normal." Nathan didn't understand what the problem was.

"No, it's not that. She treats them completely differently. She.. Look I'm gonna go get Laura, she'll tell you."

Haley went to get her niece and a few minutes later the two of them were back in the living room.

"So, Laura," Nathan started, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Well.."the young girl was a little hesitant, she didn't want to cause problems.

"Go ahead sweetie," Haley smiled.

"So, euh.. Olivia is kinda different with both girls. Like, she feeds Maggie here, in the living room where she watches cartoons, while Mary eats all alone in the kitchen. Or this afternoon Olivia took them to the park, you know the one which is on the other side of town. I caught up with them there and we all came back her. Well, on the walk back, which is rather long, Mary asked once if we could stop for a few minutes because she was tired and Olivia refused, she told her to stop whining and she said 'look at your sister, she's not complaining'."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing, surely Laura had made a mistake. "If Maggie who's younger wasn't complaining, maybe Olivia was right."

"You're kidding?" Laura was shocked. "Of course Maggie wasn't complaining, she was sleeping in her stroller. And Mary wasn't whining, she just asked to stop once. Even I was tired."

Sensing that Nathan needed time to process the information, Haley told Laura to go to bed.

"I'msure there's an explanation," Nathan said."It's probably just a misunderstanding. We'll talk about it tomorrow with Mary."

"Tomorrow's thursday, Mary's not gonna be here." Haley replied bitterly.

"Then we'll talk friday evenin.."

"She's not with us this week-end," Haley countered.

"The following one then," he replied and he headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, right, we'll talk about the way the nanny treats the kids in two weeks, it's not like it's important," Haley whispered in a sardonic tone, but he didn't hear her.


End file.
